


January 29, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We'll defeat Volcana sooner or later,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	January 29, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''We'll defeat Volcana sooner or later,'' Amos said to Supergirl after their enemy's fire sent them to one side of a jewelry shop in Metropolis and she fled with every valuable.

THE END


End file.
